principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Shinozaki
Bryan Shinozaki is a human hailing from Okinawa. As an university ronin, Bryan has failed two univeristy entrance exams and now hopes to finally pass a third one for Karakura Technical Institute. After a battle with the Arrancar, Lance Valerian, Bryan decided to join The Order of the Pure. Appearance Bryan is a young adult of mixed Japanese and Caucasian blood with straight reddish brown hair of medium length. He is a muscular and extremely tall man, towering over the majority of Japanese people. Bryan has a large tattoo on his back in the shape of a blazing sun with the words, "Ustulo Malum" the Latin words for Scorch Evil inside the sun. He usually wears a white muscle tee and dark pants with a pair of dark brown loafers. He always wears his signature dark brown bomber jacket as well. Personality Brash and outspoken, Bryan is the perfect example of an extroverted person. If he has something to say, he'll say it without hesitation, not even considering the consequences. A lot of people are put off by this and Bryan is immediately labeled as a delinquent, but the few who get to know him are surprised to find that he can be a genuine friend, willing to pull all the stops for them. Bryan loves to fight and thinks of it like a game as well as thinking of it as a way to gauge his strength and determination. Depending on how good the fight is, he'll almost always be smirking, trash-talking, laughing like crazy and drawing the fight out as long as possible. When he gets angry though, Bryan looses all pretense that the fight is a game and becomes 100% serious, pulling out all the stops to make sure his opponent ends up a broken husk embedded in the ground. History Bryan was born to a mixed couple but never really knew his father. His Japanese mother, a hostess of an inn in Okinawa only told him that his father was an American Marine stationed at the local American military base. Bryan never knew why his father left and his mother still refuses to say why to this day. Growing up, Bryan had it hard, always getting picked on for being a 'half-gaijin' and a bastard child by the other children. It was here that Bryan built up his exterior as a loud and brash person, always getting into fights with the other kids. The tormenting soon stopped when it became apparent that Bryan took after his Caucasian ancestry when it came to body stature. As soon as he hit middle school, Bryan was already taller than most high schoolers. It also seemed that height wasn't the only thing Bryan gained, it was then that Bryan's spiritual awareness began to set in. He was amazed at how he could see ghosts now and took it upon himself to help the souls of those in regret. His growing spiritual powers invited danger though as well. At the beginning of his high school career, Bryan encountered his first hollow. He had befriended the ghost of a young woman and always came by to keep the lonely maiden company and make small talk with. He had been coming to see her like always when he was encountered with the sight of a hollow holding her in its claws, ready to devour her. In his brashness, Bryan picked up a metal pipe and lunged at the hollow, only to be backhanded into the side of a brick house. Dazed and concussed, his vision focused in time to see the hollow devour his ghost friend. It was then Bryan felt blazing red hot rage as if his blood was on fire itself. Roaring in anger, he quickly got up and ran at the hollow, clenching his right fist so hard he drew blood. As he reared his fist back and punched the hollow in the face, he barely registered the faint transparent outline of armor covering his arm or the white-hot flames that surrounded his hand. The flames melted through the hollow's mask and incinerated the hollow until nothing remained but ash. Exhausted, Bryan forlornly looked at the flame emitting from his hand and swore on it that he would use his powers to help those in need and to rid the world of mindless monstrosities like the hollow. Plot Will be filled as Roleplay progresses. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Bryan is spiritually aware enough to not only see ghosts, Hollows, and Shinigami; but he can pinpoint their exact locations within the area of a small town. Great Spiritual Power: Bryan's spiritual power, from the moment of unlocking, has always been growing at an exponential rate, most likely due to the fact that Bryan trains like crazy with his powers as well as hunting down many hollows and exterminating them. It has gotten to the point where if Bryan doesn't concentrate on reigning his spiritual power, the pressure released would cause things in the vicinity to heat up and catch on fire. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Bryan has always had a knack for unarmed fighting, his instincts for it always growing with each and every single fight. To top it off, Bryan has learned and mastered a few styles of martial arts, including Krav Maga, Muay Boran, and Kempo for grappling, striking, and anti-weapon fighting respectively. The only thing Bryan really never learned to do though was defend. The only thing he knows of defense is either to not get hit or just crossing his arms to block hits. '''Superhuman Strength: Bryan possess a remarkable amount of superhuman strength for a human. He is capable of uprooting telephone poles and swinging them like a baseball bat as well as lifting up large steel i-beams and tossing them down the street. He can effortlessly pick up a human and easily toss them down half a block away with one arm. This is attributed to flow of his spiritual power in his body. With the use of his armored arm though, Bryan's strength skyrockets even further, being able to tear off the limbs of Hollows with a casual quick pull and punching a low-level Arrancar in the face would result in the mask remnant breaking and it being sent flying. At full power, the armored arm would be capable of injuring a high-level Arrancar through their hierro with ease. Immense Durability: '''Bryan's tough constitution can ensure that he can withstand damage that would kill normal humans without being scathed at all. Bryan was rumored to have been hit by a car, but to the astonishment of bystanders, he just nonchalantly got up and walked away with minor injuries. His endurance is also phenomenal, being able to fight three days in a row, constantly, without need for break, sleep, or sustenance, although he slept for a whole day straight after that. Any major damage Bryan takes doesn't seem to effect him much until the battle is over. With the use of his armored arm, Bryan's durability just skyrockets, being able to take punches from middle-level Arrancars and shrugging them off. His armored arm itself is able to block and deflect the ceros of high-level Arrancars, while higher-tier cero types could be stopped as well, but with a lot more effort. '''Superhuman Speed: Bryan's large frame deceptively hides his supernaturally fast speed. He is able to outrun the fastest of Olympic sprinters just by jogging. His reflexes are also top-notch, being able to perceive a flying bullet and react by dodging or blocking it. Consciously pumping his spiritual powers to his legs has led to Bryan making a discovery in a high-speed movement technique on par with an Arrancar Sonido or Shinigami Shunpo. *'Soru' (Shave): A high speed technique that Bryan accidentally created. The mechanics of Soru work by a person forcing a good amount of spiritual power into their legs and releasing it through the soles of their feet at the same time as they stomp the ground. The force of release will cause the person to leap forward at great speeds, instantly appearing a fair distance away with a booming sound left behind by the cracked ground from which the user launched themselves from. Soru, while more 'primitive' in terms of elegance than Shunpo or Sonido, it is still just as fast. The weakness of this technique though, is that it requires a solid medium to launch off of. Bryan has worked on this technique enough though, that he can even use it in mid-air by creating a small solid platform of spiritrons to use it on. Flame Manipulation and Armored Arm Cruor Incendia (Latin for "Blood of Flame"): Bryan's main power, Cruor Incendia allows him to reign in his high levels of spiritual power and convert the spiritual pressure released as fire. Bryan's Cruor Incendia also allows him to manipulate natural flames and he can absorb any type of fire to boost or regain his energy, although he must do this through the mouth, as if he were ingesting it. He is immune to heat as well. The flames released from Bryan's spiritual pressure can burn anywhere from a slow dull warm red to a flash-fire scathing blue. His control over the flames are great enough that he can make complex shapes and forms out of them as well as releasing fire from any part of his body and turning his limbs into actual fire. Bryan has stated that he named his power Cruor Incendia because his blood becomes actual fire when he releases his power. *'Flame Style:' Bryan augments his fighting style by incorporating fire into his strikes. This can range anywhere from flaming punches, flaming kicks, or even claws of fire. *'Flame Armor: '''By summoning fire from various areas on his body, Bryan creates a thin layer of fire that acts as armor right before the attack hits, dampening the effects of attacks. *'Burn Shield:' Bryan summons a wall of torrential fire that acts as a shield, blocking most attacks. *'Burn X:' This technique has Bryan control his flames into forming blades of burning hot running down his wrists to his elbows and slashing them across his opponent's chest or back, causing two deep gashes to form. While this technique doesn't result in much blood loss as the wounds are instantly cauterized by the fire, the pain felt from the attack is great enough to lead to body shock. The high heat of the flame blades also allow them to slice through armor, that steel blades wouldn't be able to bypass, like butter. The hotter the flame, the more damage and penetration this technique has. *'Burn Slicer:' This technique is used by Bryan swing his hand or leg towards the enemy at high speed while letting out a good amount of fire. The flames will be shot out at high speeds in a crescent shape and will slice/melt through whatever it hits. *'Burn Raze:' Bryan snaps his fingers and sends a torrent of flame into the ground, which then quickly traverses across the terrain, getting larger and faster until it becomes a torrential wave of roaring flame that engulfs the enemy. It only works on solid ground though. The hotter the flame, the more damage it does. *'Burn Rocket:' The aerial version of Burn Raze, this technique has Bryan cup both of his hands together, gathering fire before he pushes his hands out, sending a stream of burning hot flame that eats away at oxygen as it travels, making the flames hotter and bigger until it hits as a massive wall of fire. *'Burning Sun:' Bryan creates two balls of flame in his hand and then mashes them together. The ensuing reaction causes the combined ball to grow into the size of a large beachball or a building wrecking ball, depending on how much spiritual power is put in, that burns scorchingly hot. He then throws it and when it connects with a surface it will explode in a torrential firestorm. Bryan has said that at full power, the ball of flame can be almost as hot as the sun's surface. '''Ignis Deus Armo' (Latin for "Fire God Arm"): The true form of Bryan's power, he activates it by collecting some of his blood and smearing it on his right arm. The armor takes form in a guantlet connected to a vambrace, continuing on into a couter and rerebrace and ending with a tri-spiked pauldron with three small exhaust tube hidden by each spikes. The armored arm boosts all of Bryan's stats, turning him into a walking juggernaut. It also enables him to access the flames of highest grade, blue and white, now; even when the arm is not activated. The Arm also gives him access to a selection of new techniques as well as boosting his previous ones. *'Heat Scorch Claw:' A technique that lasts as long as Bryan has reiryoku or until he deactivates it, Heat Scorch Claw basically heats up Bryan's armored fingers to unimaginable temperatures, allowing him to easily rend and melt through steel with a casual slash of his digits. *'Exterminating Burn Knuckle:' This technique engulfs the armored arm in flames and Bryan dashes forward with great speed before punching his opponent. The flames then redirect themselves, traveling down into a singular point, where Bryan's knuckles connect with the oppenent, blasting that area with torrential heat and force. *'Annihilating Burn Jet:' This technique starts with the armor along Bryan's elbow cracking open, revealing a whirling turbofan. He then summons a massive amount of flames that feed into the turbofan, causing the exhaust tubes on the pauldron to emit jets of fire. This technique can then be ended in two ways: **'Torrent:' The spiked structures snap shut over the exhaust tubes, causing the flames to backfire in a torrent that is released from the palm of the gauntlet in reminiscence of a high-speed flamethrower. The concentrated stream of fire can pierce through almost anything and anything the flames touch will literally go up in flames and be incinerated. **'Flare: '''The turbofan spins even faster causing the jets of fire emitted from the exhaust tubes to get bigger. This sudden increase in flame size also causes Bryan to be shot forward at great speeds towards his opponent. Once his fist makes contact, the spiked structures snap shut over the exhaust tubes like in Torrent. This time though, the backfire created is emitted from Bryan's fist in a torrential flare of flames that engulfs the whole opponent's body and continues barreling on for quite a distance, gouging out ground and slagging structures, leaving nothing behind but incinerated ash. Relationships As a part of The Order of the Pure Bryan is on good terms with the other members. *Lance Valerian: Bryan sees Lance as an honorable and strong person and couldn't think of a better person to call Leader. *Jean-Ali: Bryan thinks Ali is a quirky and weird, but funny kid. He sees him as almost of a little brother type, but would never admit in front of him. *Ashanti: Bryan gets along very well with Ashanti, always trading jokes and friendly jabs with him. A best friend type of thing. *Valentino: While Bryan did not know Valentino well before the man's death, he respected him. Trivia Theme: "Crimson Sunset" Namco Quotes *"Come on man, make this fight some fun!"'' *''"More power and more and more and more and more!"'' *''"You humans are so full of potential that it still surprises me to this day."'' -- Lance comments on Bryan's power after their fight.